Lithium ion secondary batteries are provided with positive and negative electrodes capable of reversibly storing and releasing lithium ions and an electrolyte interposed between both electrodes, and these batteries are charged and discharged by the migration of lithium ions in the electrolyte between both of the electrodes. These batteries are proliferating as power supplies of various types of portable devices due to their light weight and high energy density. In addition, since they are also expected to be used in fields requiring large capacity power supplies in the manner of hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, there is a need for further improvement of the safety and endurance thereof. Examples of technical documents relating to various improvements in the performance of lithium ion secondary batteries include Patent Literatures 1 and 2.